The Masked Man and The Lady
by eve.everstone
Summary: Their was always one boy at school that was the coolest but what if it was the opposite, the lame boy was a popular thief called the Masked man. What happens when someone finds out his little secret? Honestly i had no ideas for this writing so dont blame me sorry if this is confusing
1. Chapter 1 Lonely Birthday

**Eve :** Raven being the quiet kid dont make me laugh

**Raven : **shut it pipsqueak

**Eve: **What was that?!

**Raven: **pipsqueak!

**Me: **guys guys now lets just-

**Raven&Eve: **Shut up!

**Me: ***cries*** **Rena!

**Rena: *** Death Glare and starts screaming at them*

**ALL: **Shit rena just got angry * gulp *

**Eve CBS**

**Raven BM**

Like usual I looked out the window, I looked back at Elsword it was pitiful ever since Elsword got his new hair all the girls in the school stick to him like gum. I looked over at Raven at least he looked normal just talking to some dork while reading a book. I looked in front of me Aisha ,Ara and Elesis were reading some magazines laughing.

"Hey Eve you know I love you so can I please borrow your notes" He begged me like 50 times

"Maybe you should study instead of goofing around like a fool" I answered coldly

"As cold as always I see well maybe next time" He said while walking away. This world is so boring its the same thing everyday.

"All right students please take your seats lessons are about to start" The teacher scolded

Everyone sat down and some payed attention while some chatted and passed notes.

"Alright then can someone please come up to the board and please solve these equations?" He asked. 30 seconds passed and it was dead silent.

"Eve then can you please come up?" I sighed and came up to the board and started writing down numbers. After a couple of minutes I put the marker down and headed back to my seat.

I heard people whisper what a creep, its not my fault if im just smart naturally besides I couldn't care less. I looked back out the window, Oh todays my birthday Ophelia said that if I wanted I could skip class today. Well I am getting bored and all. Lunch brake finally came and I took out my lunch... I want something sweet to eat. Before the teacher left he said something

"Todays is Eve's birthday so lets sing a song for her" Great... I took my lunch in my hands and packed my stuff throwing away my lunch before leaving.

"Whats wrong with her" The teacher asked.

Why should I be happy, My mother died while giving birth to me and my father always hated me for that how could I be happy. The only reason im still someones daughter is cause that dude only cares for his image as the CEO of nasod Inc. I went to the rooftop and sat down on a bench. I listened to other people who were eating on the rooftop. Some girls started squealing about _The masked man _on one of this weeks top magazines.

"OMG he stole a beautiful necklace" I walked over there and asked if I could see the picture of that necklace.

"Have a good look those are diamonds on it" Man seniors are a lot nicer than my classmates gee...

"Thank you" I said kindly

"no probs but in exchange gimme your hair" she started laughing

"Alright"

"i was kidding girl"she looked back at the picture. The bell rang, I took my backpack and headed to the door looking behind me before going.

"This world is still lame" I came into the class and saw a couple of magazines had been left on my desk. I sat down and flipped through the pages, until a page took my attention it was the masked man. I started reading the pages about him.

"So Eve what do you think of the masked man"Rena asked me

"Hes like Robin hood although hes missing the hood itself but I would like to meet him in person" I faked smile the second she left me alone and took back that magazine I went back to my gloomy mood. Before I realized it school had ended. I headed home and jumped on my bed hugging my pillow. " Another lonely birthday" I murmured to myself. The window suddenly shot open. I sighed

as I got up and closed the window.

"Your not alone im here" a voice said I looked back to see a man sitting on my bed.

"Your not funny Oberon" I walked over there and reached for the mask but as I did the man grabbed my arm and stopped me

"The masked man would prefer to be left with his mask on"...

"I said I wanted to meet you but not literally"

"Well im still here now I see that you have a piano so-"

"no im not playing and thank you for your visit but now is a time to go alright" I grabbed both his hands and got him up from my bed and pushed him to the window.

"Alright Mr. Masked man heres the exit door so byebye"

"Whoa whoa thats cold their little lady" he said

"just get out"

"Alright Alright just let me grab my cape on the bed over there and ill be on my way ok" He passed by me and

"Wait you didn't have ca-"

"gotcha" he smiled as he put his arm around my waist he jumped out of the window and the we were floating on air. It was cool but It was scary so in the end I started screaming.

"Will you quiet down or I will drop you" he said annoyed

"Let me down let me down right now or else I will have you arrested"

"Are you sure about that cause you know cops issued a dead or alive bounty on me so if you do that they will shoot me dead" he smiled like it was nothing.

" im just asking that you let me down this instance"

"Alright" He let me go

" AH I didnt mean it like that!"

"And I was just kidding" he grabbed my arm. This was the first time I actually felt happy I was staring at him. He stared at me and laughed

"dont go falling for me now"

"pssh that would never happen"

"so where does the birthday girl wanna go?"

"Anywhere" I guess

**See you for chapter 2 ^^ see **

**Please review or Follow me on facebook as EveEverstone so I can take requests ^^ thx**


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Mask

**Eve: Chapter 2!**

**Raven: Tch**

**Me: yaaay**

**Elsword: No no no I asked for a perfect hair cut not some cheap rip off damn these phone companies are amazingly dumb.**

**Aisha: says you **

**Me:...**

I wanted to grab off his mask but I was scared, what would happen after that... So in the end I decided not too...

"So Eve how do your birthdays normally go?"he asked

"Their normal just like any other you know" I lied to him. A sad look came on my face

"So their normal, and all lonely... I don't like people who lies eve"

"Who said you had to like me- and how do you know me"

"Well im in your class...damn! why did I say that" I laughed at him for being an idiot

"Stop laughing or ill drop you!" He screamed embarrassed

"Go ahead an be my guest ive got nothing left to lose" I said laughing

"Dummy" I couldn't see a smile on his face because of the mask. I wanted to remove it and ounce again I reached for the mask, He grabbed my hand before I could touch the mask...

"Don't touch the mask!"... I ended up falling asleep in his arms

**(Raven pov)**

So she fell asleep. I entered through the huge mansion she lived in and set eve in her bed.

"Goodnight my sweet love" I whispered. I never though I would be able to spend a nice evening like that with the crush of my life. It made me smile a bit, but I cannot show emotions... What am I doing .I went out the window carefully closing it again.

**(Eve pov)**

I opened my eyes wide and took a deep breathe.

"A dream..." yes it must be a dream I looked over at the window, Its closed... I waled up to the window when I was about to touch it it opened slightly. It wasn't locked, So was it a dream or not.

I walked to school really troubled.

"Damn it was it real or not?!"

"Of course it was real" a voice whispered in my ear. I turned around quickly to see if anyone was there but, their was no one. Maybe I was going crazy, but its like I could feel someone watching me from a distance. Is it him? I recalled our evening together...

"Your in my class right?"

"I guess" the voice said, I felt 2 hands on my shoulders. I turned around to slap him but instead hit something hard. It flew and hit the floor smashing down on the ground shattering it to pieces. We both looked each other in the eyes and the Masked Man was raven. He tried to hide his face by turning around. I reached out my arm to him...

"Raven?" He slapped my hand away..

"Don't touch me!" He screamed and then he vanished into thin air.

"Im sorry" I whispered but it was too late...

I walked to school slowly, getting into the classroom and pouting on my desk. I did say sorry, I looked over at Raven's desk but he wasn't there.

"Whats wrong eve you look sad" some girls said

"Don't I always look like this?"

"Well...yeah but this time its like dark aura is coming out of your body"

" Im fine" I look away..

"Alright if you say so" The teacher entered the room to start his lesson, I took a glance at his desk again, still no one there. I felt like crying... a tear fell from my eyes and I wiped my eyes quickly. I looked around the class and saw that no one did see me crying. Until I met with ravens eyes, I quickly looked away. When did he get here, when the teacher turned his back on the class to write something down on the board. A note was thrown on my desk from across the room, it fell on the side of my desk. I bend over to pick it up when suddenly.

"Eve what are you doing?" The teacher asked.

Aisha on the other hand made her pencil drop right in front of the note.

"I was just picking up my pencil" I smiled widely

"Get back to writing..." he scolded me. I picked up the note with Aisha's pencil. I gave the pencil back to Aisha and thanked her. I opened the note

_Why did you cry? I forgive you just don't tell anyone please, Im fine if you knew cause im fond of you and only you _**:)**

I looked over at him and nodded. He gave me a smile, I could tell he was still kinda shocked. I should stay away from him maybe. Lunch break came and I rushed out the door to get way from him. I could feel him staring at me as I walked away. I ran in the hallways when I bumped into...

"Raven!" I ran back in the other way.

"You cant get away from me that easily" He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"What are you doing, don't touch me!" I pushed him away and kept running away

"Why are you running away?" thats right why am I running away. I was thinking too much and ended up tripping.

"Ow..."

"Are you okay" I was fine but most importantly

"Im sorry! your probably angry at me"

**(Raven pov)**

She started crying..

"Don't worry I know you wont tell on me its fine" I patted her head. She looked so cute with her little flushed cheeks and her silver hair was so beautiful. I put my hand on her right cheek and started rubbing it. She looked at me like she wanted to say something. Well thats didn't matter because I want to tell her something. I kissed her forehead

"Eve I-" someone interrupted me

"Raven what are you doing" The teacher almost screamed. I took some books out Eve's backpack and put them on the floor.

"Just picking up eve's books that fell on the floor you know, Friendship" The teacher nodded and walked away.

"Wow he fell for that" I laughed. I looked at eve who was touching her forehead. Why wont she look me in the eyes.

"What did you never get kissed on the forehead before" I saw her face getting a bit emotional.

"Its nothing forget it" I said looking at her face. Why is she so silent?

"Eve I love you!" I said it I finally said it.

**(Eve pov)**

I looked at him in surprise but before I could say a word he vanished again...

"Thank you..." I whispered

**(Raven pov)**

I smiled to myself hearing her say thank you.

**Eve: ^^ happy ending**

**Raven: How dare you brake my mask you evil women**

**Eve: Which mask?**

**Raven: Tch don't play the innocent**

**Me: Woah woah woah... whoa theres still one chapter alright**

**Raven: There is?**

**Eve: Until next chapter mina san**

**Raven: Since when does Eve have emotions**

**Me: I made her take drama classes thats why shes so good**

**Raven: Your Evil big time **

**Me: I know 3:) **

**Eve: … **

**Me: I was just kidding Eve... **


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

**Eve: Hi again**

**Raven: Welcome to chapter 3**

**Me: Yap chapter 3**

**Eve: Ugh **

**Raven: What?**

**Eve:Nothing**

I opened my eyes to the sound of the window swinging open, Without thinking I threw one of my pillows out the window.

"Im so stupid it was just the wind" I approached the window and the pillow flew back at my face.

"hahaha got u" Raven came up the window and sat on the ledge of it. I laughed at how stupid he was.

"Stop laughing eve it makes me feel like an idiot"

"you are one" I whispered softly

"Ill make you pay for that" He hugged me and started tickling me.

"No stop that" I laughed. I slipped on a pillow and fell on the floor with Raven. I opened my eyes and saw ravens eyes glaring into mine. I felt my cheeks getting hotter, he got off me swiftly.

"Im sorry about that" he apologized. Aww hes so cute when hes blushing. When we were walking to school together he said something.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked very exited

"Of course" I gave a bright smile at him.

"You'll have the best evening of your life!" I nodded. I would have never imagined this day coming …Having a date with The Masked Man.

"But right now Duty calls" He winked at me and he vanished into thin air. Honestly I hate it when he does this to me.

" Eve ever considered being a nerd?" Rena started laughing with her little gossip group

"Ever considered being a slut" I shot it back at her damn face and an evil smile came up when I saw her getting angry" she tried to slap me but I dodged

"Whatever!" She yelled at me while walking away with her little minions"

(At school)

My life felt so boring without raven there. I sighed and hugged myself.

"Im glad you changed my life" I was happy the first time I saw him to see that even fantasy and dreams do happen.

(After school) I waited on the rooftop, sending a text to Ophelia telling her I was on a date and omg her response was:

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

She could have at least sent a good luck text or a thumbs up Beep! Another message:

Break a leg Eve

I looked at that wondering whether it was literally or just the good luck term cause she can pretty mean sometimes like when I don't to eat her terrible cooking. So Oberon is the only one who can cook. Ophelia is just cooking and she ruins everything when she tells Oberon to let her cook. Beep!

"God damn it I get it already!" this time it was:

Im cooking tonight c u at home

Ps: sushi

"Thats it im buying lunch!"

"Nah you'll ruin my perfect evening if you do get lunch" I looked up and saw Ravens face.

"My knight has arrived" I smiled at him

"All I need is the Armor now" he joked around.

"So whats first"

" cough cough...so first of all KARAOKE!" I put on the poker face and he gave me the questioned look.

"This is gonna hurt you more than its gonna hurt me"

"For what?"

"Oh...nothing"

We walked towards the karaoke bar.

"Ill pay h-" he interrupted me

"Don't worry the mask man is rich"

"no im seriously willing to pay h-"

"Besides ive got a way with people so I get lots of things free so even if were poor we can still live like kings" The evil laugh like always.

"Fine..."

"Good girl" he patted my head.

"Im not a dog"

"Your right your my lady"

"Stop teasing me" I looked away "Your a big meanie!" by saying that all I did was make him laugh like crazy.

**(Raven pov)**

I heard a voice I had already heard ounce or many times...

"Omg its rena" I grabbed Eve and jumped in the closest bush...

"What was that for-" I covered her mouth.

"If rena saw us together image the rumors" I whispered in her ear. She nodded. We were so close to each other.

"You smell nice" I said out of nowhere

" dont sniff me or ill call you weirdo" she giggled

"I know im the best weirdo ever!"

It sounded as like rena was gone so I told eve to get out of the bush... I peeked my head out to check the surroundings...

"Always fit in your surrounding" I moved around very slowly..Eve hit me with her purse"OWW, what was that for"

"Were just in a park not the amazon" she scolded at me.

"Alright, alright sorry" Finally we entered the karaoke bar. I ordered some food and Eve was getting ready to sing...

"WTF! is with this menu ive never heard of the... whatever it says" I heard her laugh at me

"thats the name of a russian dish idiot skol'ko nityey srazit'sya ( Alright I do not know what crap I just wrote I took it from a song xDDD)

"You speak russian?"

"no... you just read the word as a whole idiot" she started scolding me again

She took the micro phone into her hands and got ready to sing. My eyes dazzled to see how nice her voice would sound. She started singing and I started regretting it. Her voice is really really squeaky and death...After we finished eating we went to the amusement park.

"lets ride that!" she started pointing at a roller coaster

"you want to ride that?"

"yes"! I hate roller coasters but if its for eve fine then! its time to man up *^*

I could hear her laughing the whole way, I was happy to see her smile but I was freaking out,

"Please let me hug you im scared"I screamed at some lady

"No!" Damn I am so dumb.

"Oh thank god it finally stopped" …

"Are you ok?" Eve asked me

"Yep perfectly fine!" except for the part where I want to puke

"ok then"

"i pick next" she nodded quietly and went to get something. I looked around and found A HAUNTED HOUSE MWHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!

"Eve I found or next attraction" evil smile!

"Is this what they call cotton candy?" she asked me

"Yes... never had some before?"

"nope.. but its really sticky" Eve started struggling with it and I started laughing.

"Thats not how you eat it, you just eat it from the stick

"oh..." she started munching on the cotton candy when some dude accidentally bumped into her

"Hey watch it buddy!" I looked at Eve and tried not to laugh...she had cotton candy on her cheek.

"Whats so funny I see a little smile on your face"

"nothing just follow me" I lead her to the closest bench and sat her down, I bent down and touched her cheek and started scrubbing of the cotton candy.

"owwy your scrubbing too hard" she complained

"sorry sorry" she looked at me "don't look at me like that it makes me shy"

"really?"

"yeah so stop" I looked away from her... "im done eve"

"thank you" after that it became awkward..

"Its just some house nothing to be scared off"

"if you say so" her voice was shaky. We entered the haunted house and began the exploration. A giant spider came out of nowhere...

"Scary much" unlike me eve was freaking out. "Eve calm down..."

Then a skeleton man with a chainsaw appeared

"OH MY FUCKING GOD RUN FOR IT!" I took Eve's hand and started running

"hey stop I cant run that fast" she screamed but before I could slow down our hands parted an she tripped. =A= Eve!

I turned around and flying kicked that skeleton man in the face.

"Oww, kid im only cosplay and this isn't even a real chainsaw its a plastic one!"

"I am so sorry..."I grabbed Eve's arm and pulled her up slowly walking away...

"Alright that didn't go as i planned" Were are most likely halfway to the exit so-" Eve finally clung onto me I wonder why..

"Whats wrong Eve?"

"Z...z-zombie!"

"Eve its just a display"

"then why is it moving towards us?"

"Don't worry im here!"

"ok" My dream has come true, while she looked away I took out a piece of paper and put a check on the Make Eve hug me because she is scared. I'm so proud of myself, We finally reached the exit.

"Thank god we made it out I hate this so much"

"Lets go before it gets dark!"

"go where?"

"You'll see"

"ok" I brought Eve to one one the most beautiful places to watch the sunset and she glared at the river.

"Its beautiful here"

" I know thats why I brought you here"

"It smells good here too"

"no thats just the flowers I bought you" I smiled at her. The sun was setting so I decided that I should kiss her. I got closer to her lips and-

"Their you are my lady!" Oberon and Ophelia grabbed Eve and started walking away.

"No I was going to k..."

"Call me" She screamed while Oberon was forcing her to walk forward.

" I will, LOVE YOU!" I screamed back

**THE END**

**Alright so I want you guys to be honest and tell me if I do anything wrong or stuff I could make better cause when I type im all like wait does this even make sense wait it makes sense to me but to other people it might not! this is pissing me off! Till next time! Thank you all.**


End file.
